Stuck With It
by Moonlit Shadow Dancer
Summary: May is staying in LaRousse City to find her brother, Max, when he goes missing. She is wandering around the streets searching for a place to stay while she continues her search. When she comes upon a seemingly abandoned Mansion. What happens when she finds out the "abandoned" mansion actually belongs to her biggest rival? Read and find out! (Rated T just in case for later chapters)
1. The Not-So-Abandoned Mansion

Chapter 1-The Not-So-Abandoned Mansion

The streets of LaRousse City were darkening and I still had no lead as to where my brother could be. It's been three days and he still hasn't been found, and with all the police and detectives searching day and night for many missing people, I felt it was my responsibility to find Max no matter what happened to me. I should've thought more about where I would stay at while I searched. But of course, I had been too hasty in my decisions. Now I was left wondering the streets wearing a red low-cut shirt and black jeans, with a black jacket and red bandana as my only source of warmth as I searched of a place to stay.

The hot glances of men observing me made a panic jerk each molecule of my body. I turned the corner as quickly as I could and came to find a high cement wall tracing the perimeter of a seemingly abandoned mansion. My eyes studied the large cursive "H" engraved on the metal gate.

"The wall's sorta high," I whispered to no one in particular, "but I think I can manage to get over it…" I braced my legs, and jumped up. My hands grasped the edge of the wall and hoisted my body up over it. I let out a grunt as I landed on the other side of the barrier. 'Yes, made it!' I cheered silently scanning my surroundings while I walked up to the large red double doors of the pale blue-grey mansion. Pulling on the bronze handles, the doors eased open with a light swoosh of cool air caressing my face. I scanned the enormous entry. Roses were lined along the short hallway that opened into a large room. The house had a large marble staircase that added an elegant touch, while at the same time, reminded of the Titanic's ballroom. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, marking the center of the area. I took a step inside, transfixed by the golden hue of the tiles.

Once I looked up, my gaze met that of an innocent faced young girl with bright green eyes shining curiously under the bangs of sunshine yellow hair. Her tiny hands were hidden in the pockets of her light blue overalls with a rosy pink shirt peeking out. Complete with wavy pigtails, she had a cute little girl charm about her.

"Hi!" She exclaimed. Her lips curled up into a smile, revealing perfect white teeth. "I'm Hannah! What's your name?" I was caught completely off guard at how she could be so relaxed by my appearance in the large house.

"Um…I'm May" I managed words to come out of my parched mouth. Once I was eye level with her, she made the transition from curiosity to realization.

"Oh!" Hannah cheered, "You're May? Big brother talks about you a lot. I'll go get him now!" With that, Hannah stumbled up the massive staircase in a mess of legs. Her blonde hair disappeared into the darkness of the left hall making the loneliness lurch to clog my throat. Who knew that a simple conversation with a child could make me miss my little brother so much? I took some time to take in the rest of the house and let my mind wonder.

Noticing of the pictures hanging along the short hallway at the entrance, I decided to investigate the residents of this household:

One contained an image of a lovely couple, obviously the parents of the house. The tall, strict yet kind looking brunette man wearing a black suit with a purple tie, had deep, amber flecked eyes gave way to wrinkles indicating that he was very happy. Next to him stood a lanky, beautiful woman with waist length green hair and eyes to match. She wore a purple gown that complemented the slender curves of her body. She reminded me of someone, even thought I couldn't quiet place my finger on it.

Next to the couple's picture was a picture of two girls- a bit older than I-posed arm in arm. The girl long curly red hair had to be 20 at the most. Her eyes lit bright amber color and almost wolf like. She wore a white peasant blouse with brown pants and white gladiator sandals. The other had bright icy blue hair, cut short and feathery. She had beautiful, deep brown doe-eyes. She wore a white off the shoulder, sweater dress with caribou skin boots. Her smile was chillingly beautiful like the sweet feeling before a storm.

I continued to the next picture, this one of a girl and a boy. The girl had plain straight brown hair and intelligent green eyes. She wore a brick red t-shirt and dark blue jeans with black flats. Her face was completely stained with innocence, as if she was an angel. The boy had a totally different look. The same old challenging green eyes stared back at me. Smirk and all, it was the one and only, Drew Hayden. I let out my breath in a raspy sigh. Could that have been the "big brother" Hannah was talking about?

Eager to rid myself of my spreading blush, my eyes flicked to the next photograph. Two boys and a pair of twin girls stood in a never ending pose of linked arms. The oldest of the group had a red shirt with grayish black skinny jeans on. Navy blue bangs hid most of his eyes, but you could still see the sad whispers in the glazed greenness of them. I felt as if I was looking at an injured puppy.

The next had on a white button up shirt and black jeans rocky grey hair that spiked up. His green eyes held a strong, challenging glare. Strange that through all of the similar green pools, they each held a different personality. You could tell that he wouldn't take a joke lightly.

After him was a pair of hugging twins, one had midnight purple hair in tight curls and content green eyes, and was wearing a purple dress with a black floral and vine design on it. She had a dark era surrounding her, yet anyone would know she was as sweet as honey. The other-I realized-was Hannah, the lively child I had met less than five minutes ago.

"What do you need Hannah?" I heard an exasperated male voice coming from the hall. I tensed as I distinguished the tone, grasping the fact that it was indeed my rival. Turning, I saw Hannah dragging him down stairs by the hand. Drowsiness was hidden in his words, so I got the feeling Hannah must've just woke him up to come greet the unexpected visitor.

"You'll see!" Hannah giggled, still pulling him along. Drew sighed and I barely heard him mutter in a light tone that this had better be good.

"Trust me! You will be so glad I woke you up for it!" she gave a reassuring smile. Drew spotted me and instantly blushed. He was wearing nothing more than grey basketball shorts, and I examined the strong muscles of his arms and stomach. I felt heat rising to my face as well. I mentally scolded myself for checking him out like he was a cute boy from my algebra class, rather than my adversary.

Drew stopped a few feet away from me, and Hannah stood in between us. She looked from me to Drew with a bright grin on her face. Anticipation seemed to be getting the best of her as she waited for one of us to speak. Chewing her lip, her quick eyes shifted on me to Drew in flashes.

"Well," She exerted, "Someone say something!" As if to prove her point, she gave Drew a light shove towards me. He stood a full head above me now, so the closeness of our bodies brought a pain to my neck while I looked up.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, showing my great intelligence. Drew smirked at the comment and I knew I had sparked an interest.

"I live here, May" his eyes shined with amusement as pulled his younger sister to him, and she hugged his leg. He let out a laugh and teased, "I think I should be asking you that question". I had known it would come up, but it still gave a stab to the heart at thinking about it. I felt a new set of hot tears sting my eyes.

"I came because…Because I'm looking for my brother." I swallowed, "He went missing while he came to take a class at the Pokémon Breeder Training Center." I examined the room, hoping to avoid crying in front of them. I flinched at Drew's warm touch on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw his understanding smile.

"You can stay here while you search for Max." He added tenderly, "My family and I will help in any way we can." I thanked him with a tight embrace.

"Thanks so much, Drew" I whispered, giving way into my tears. He gave me a gentle squeeze then let me go.

"No problem," He flushed, "It's the right thing to do." Returning to his normal imperturbable state, he said that the house was out of rooms, and unless I wanted to stay in the attic, I would have to bunk with him. I reddened at the thought, but accepted nonetheless. Attics always had a way of freaking me out.

Drew took Hannah to her shared room with her sister-the violet haired Georgia-and tucked her in. The room was decorated as night and day; Hannah's side had fluffy white clouds and a bright sun. The pastel blue paint merged into Georgia's dark blue walls covered in gold stars and a silver moon that seemed to glow in the night. After he tucked Hannah in, he took me to his room. It was just 2 doors down from theirs.

Once we walked in, the neon green leaves on black paint made a dizzying sway in a hidden breeze. I checked the rest of the room and noticed a large, dark framed bed with a light green comforter. By its size, I felt like asking just how many people he planned on having in it. About eight people lying next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, could fit on it.

Drew crawled under the covers on the right side of the bed, and asked if I was just going to stand there all night. I answered by getting in on the left side of the bed. I gave a silent prayer that I would not move from this spot.


	2. Meeting the Family

Chapter 2-Meeting the Family

The feeling warm breath against my shoulder woke me up. My eyes locked onto Drew's sleeping figure. His arms were curled around my waist with my hands against his chest as the only blockage from him getting closer. I flushed when I realized we weren't the only ones in the room.

"I told you she was pretty, didn't I, Alana!" I heard Hannah's hushed eager tone. She must've woken up everyone in the house just to see the stranger that had stumbled upon their mansion late last night. I gave Drew a slight tap on the chest in attempt to wake him up. Instead, his arms tightened their grip. Twisting to get myself out of his strong hold on me, I nearly fell off the bed at his sudden release. Drew sat up in the bed and began to drowsily evaluate the situation.

"Good morning, you guys." He murmured hazily. "This is May, if Hannah hasn't already told you." He gave a sideways glace to his youngest sister, and she giggled as she climbed onto the bed with Georgia by her side.

I learned the names of each of his siblings at that moment. The fiery haired girl known as Alana was the oldest. Her amber eyes glowed like hot embers. I felt I was being penetrated with flames as our gazes met for what seemed an age.

After her was Bianca. She had icy blue hair that glittered like snow in the light. Her deep brown eyes showed that she didn't like me being around, and I couldn't blame her under the circumstances. Shivering, I looked to the next girl.

Chrissy had a plain but pretty appearance. She gave me a happy smile as my azure eyes met her green ones. They popped against the light auburn of her hair. I felt warmth in her expression and new that we would be good friends right off the bat.

Ethan was giving me a shy stare underneath the bangs of his navy colored hair. I smiled, hoping to rid him of his timid actions. Instead, he turned away from me, finding the walls much more interesting. It might take time, but we would eventually be friends, too.

Freddy showed nothing in his green eyes that added color to his pale face and rocky gray hair. I held our eyes together, seeing if I could get a smile out of him but it was a fruitless effort. No matter what I did he went unfazed.

Last were the twins, different as light and darkness, but fit perfectly together. Georgia gave off a mysterious energy, but her eyes shined with curiosity, and I was brought back to meeting Hannah for the first time down in the 'Titanic Ballroom' as I called it. I gave her a slight smile, which she returned awkwardly.

"And that's everybody." Drew concluded with a sigh. It's such a huge family, I wonder if they all get along…

"May?" Chrissy's sweet tone had a slight edge; giving away she'd been trying to get my attention for a short time already.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I asked sheepishly, "What was the question?"

"Are you hungry?" She said once more, smirking as my stomach answered for me, causing me to feel more embarrassed. The gesture made me see how much alike she and Drew were.

A few minutes later, we were all down stairs and eating a grand breakfast. Maids brought in platters of bacon, eggs, ham, and bowls of cereal for the picky twins that refused to eat anything that had once been an animal. Everyone picked something they wanted and started to eat in silence. Then Alana had asked what had brought me here. Drew had explained everything from Max's disappearance to me not having anywhere to stay, and Alana showed her big sister ways that instant.

"We won't rest until you're little brother is found!" Determination oozed from her declaration. Everyone listened to her plans of splitting into groups of three, in a divide and conquer maneuver.

An overwhelming joy rushed through my body as I took in the fact that I wasn't going to go through this alone. I now had the support of all Hayden children.

"Ok, so here's what we'll do…" The dining table suddenly became a place of war tactics, with Alana as its commanding officer. She placed each of us in a group: Bianca taking Ethan and Freddy downtown, Drew, Chrissy, and I would take central areas, while Alana and the twins are searching uptown. If there is any suspicious behavior, then we report to Alana at once.

"Everyone got it?" Alana smirked at the group of understanding faces surrounding her, "Good."


	3. Saved by the Bell

Chapter 3-Saved by the Bell

Chrissy, Drew, & I headed towards LaRousse Times Square. Chrissy asked what places we should search and I remembered the places that Max would write about in letters. I asked where the nearest bookstore was. Drew led the way to the nearest store, which just so happened to be on the way to the school Max was attending.

We entered the bookstore with a _'ding'_ from a bell. We walked up to the front desk. A young man of about 18 greeted us kindly. He had shaggy black hair, and eyes so brown, they appeared black. He wore blue jeans & a dark blue shirt with PBTC written in white letters.

He smiled, "If there is something I can help you with, please don't hesitate to ask." He turned his back to organize a bookshelf behind him, and I saw what PBTC stood for: Pokémon Breeder Training Center. Maybe he knew my brother. I couldn't help but smiling at the rush of warm hope surging through me.

"Um, actually," inquired Chrissy's small voice, "We would like to ask you about one of your costumers. Did a boy by the name of Max Maple ever come here?" The man's face tightened before his smile, now etched with worry, came back.

A creepy man in the back took notice of our group and immediately stood up, and headed towards the door. I wasn't exactly sure what I should have been looking for, but if a man in a black drench coat and cap in the middle of spring didn't count as suspicious, I didn't know what did. I looked towards Drew and he gave me a slight nod, indicating we shouldn't just let him go.

"Why?" the teen asked. "Is he in trouble?" Drew whispered something to Chrissy. She nodded her understanding, and Drew took hold of my hand, and once out the door we went into full pursuit. Chrissy stayed behind, to see if she could get any information out of the employee.

"That boy goes to the same school my brother went to!" I exclaimed, beaming at the joy of having someone that could help us.

"Good," He said, "That means we are making progress. Now, don't talk so loud. He'll hear you. Walk faster."

"Oh," I huffed as I quickened my pace to match his. "Sorry…" He smirked, but remained quiet. The man had an extremely fast past, which surprised me. He glanced at us over his shoulder, and continued his powerful strides. Did this man take steroids?! I felt tired just trying to keep up with Drew. But this guy…

He suddenly took a sharp turn into a dark ally. Drew reached the spot first, and he obviously didn't like what he saw. Once I was by his side I understood why he was unsatisfied. The ally was completely empty. There was a lone door to the left side, which must've been how he simply vanished. I was just about to open it, when Drew's rough grip stopped me.

"Are you crazy?" He breathed. "You can't just waltz in."

"You're right" I hesitated before lifting my hand away. We started leave, but then I saw Drew placed a flower by the door.

"What was-" I started, but Drew cut me off with a sly, boyish grin much unlike himself.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked, giving me a wink. I smiled and watched Drew as he led the way back to the bookstore. Do I trust him? Thinking the question over, I wasn't even sure if I knew him. The real him anyway.

We'd been rivals since I had first begun contests. He was so arrogant when I was traveling with Ash and Brock, except when it was just us he was normally nice, and helped me out a lot. He never had to but he always came through, like now for instance. Being in the same house with him was showing me just how kind he was.

"Are you OK back there?" Drew smirked glancing over his shoulder. I nodded my head, quickening my pace until I was walking beside him.

"Thanks for helping me, Drew." I hugged his arm, and noticing the blush on his face, let it go just as quickly.

"It's no problem, but I do have a question." Drew started, looking into my eyes. I gave him my full attention.

"Why did you come to LaRousse by yourself? You know how dangerous it's getting around here." I thought I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'especially for a pretty girl like you.' I over looked it and answered, "Well, my friends have all started new journeys and I didn't want to worry them with all…this!" I made a dramatic gesture to the entire city.

"Then why didn't you at least tell me that Max was going to be in school over here? I could have watched him for you." I couldn't believe he was dropping all this on me. Now of all times! I guess I could understand where he was coming from though. If one of my friends had kept any kind of secret from me, I would be upset too.

Before I knew it we stopped in front of the bookstore. I read the faded blue typewriter font: 'Books by the Dozen'. I watched Chrissy talk to the boy inside for a moment.

Looking up at Drew I whispered, "I guess I just didn't think about it." He opened his mouth but the 'ding' marking Chrissy's exit interrupted him. I was literally saved by the bell.

"Guess what!" Chrissy flashed a large toothy smile. "That boy was one of Max's friends from school! His name is Broderick." Her smile faded, "And according to him, he and Max worked at the store together, but one day…he just didn't show up. He filed a missing persons report, but the officer said he had to wait for 48 hours before they could do anything. He said he stopped by his dorm room, but his roommate was there alone. When Broderick asked if he'd seen Max, he said that the last time he saw him, he was heading to work."

Where did that man fit into all of this? I thought over the possibilities. After leaving the dorm, he could have easily been captured on his way to work.

"When that guy leaves, we will check out his apartment." Drew stated.


	4. Secrets

Chapter 4-Secrets

We walked home to find Alana and the others pulling a large whiteboard up from the basement. I could've sworn Freddy was trying to move the thing with his mind. I knew it was impossible, but I think it was working, because when he looked at me, all his siblings nearly fell over at a sudden pull of weight. With a lot of tugging, they managed to get to the top of the staircase, and Alana placed in the middle of the living room.

"I think that things gained weight!" she joked, laughing nervously. I smiled beyond my uncertainty.

"What's this for?" Drew and Chrissy asked in unison. Alana explained that with the information that we gather, it would be hard to just remember it, so we would write it down. Everyone smiled and agreed, saying that it was how detectives solve crimes. I was still uneasy of what I thought I had seen, but I convinced myself it was nothing. And over analyzing this will cause some type of problem. "Have you guys found anything new?" Alana asked when she noticed my silence. She shot a worried glance in Drew's direction, amber eyes fading into dullness.

"Yeah," Chrissy chirped, "we met this guy-" she passed her a photo of Broderick, "at a bookstore on the square. And May & Drew saw a suspicious person leaving the store when we mentioned Max. It could be a coincidence, but there's no harm in looking into him." A blurred picture from the bookstores surveillance camera showed the figure of the man.

Alana put the pictures up and asked if we had any information on them. By the time we finished up, Broderick's information looked something like this: Age-18; relationship-Friends; Motivation-Unknown; other info-Works as a bookkeeper at Books by the Dozen, attends PBTC.

The stranger's didn't look nearly as promising: Age-25-30; relationship-Unknown; Motivation-Unknown; Other info-Lives in an apartment near the bookstore.

I realized just how little we knew, despite a whole day's worth of searching. I stared up at the elaborate tan ceiling etched with gold swirls. Just then Drew suggested one of the most obvious things we forgot.

"One of our groups should check out the school tomorrow. We could find out Max's enemies, see if he had any fights lately. Possibly some type of threatening argument with a roommate…A psycho ex-girlfriend. Something!" He scanned everyone's faces, eyes lingering on mine for just moment longer. My body tensed at the strong energy that leapt between us at that second. I was released from his stare by Hannah starting to jump around proclaiming that she had the "smartest big brother ever!"

All of the sudden, Chrissy doubled over. Hannah stopped and ran to her sister's aid. "Are you ok, sissy?" she whispered holding her close. Drew told Hannah to step back, and he scooped Chrissy up and took her to her room. Her face had gone chalky pale, with a faint sickly green tint to her flushed cheeks. She murmured something to Drew as he struggled to carry her up the never-ending staircase. Her sudden fall stunned each of us into a deadly silence.

We reached the doorway only to have Drew and Alana order the rest of us to wait out here until they knew what was wrong.

*Inside the room/Drew's POV*

"You ok, Chrissy?" I asked as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled frailly at me. She took my hand and murmured that everything was going to be well. "Something grand is about to happen." She whispered just as she fell back into slumber. Alana placed her hand on her sister's forehead. She pulled her hand back as if she had touched fire, which was ironic as she controlled this element as well as her codename, Flareon. But we didn't need fire. We needed ice.

"Get Glaceon in here." I went to get our sister, Bianca. Once she was inside, she placed a tender hand on Chrissy's heart. A pulsing blue light ran over her body for a minute before being soaked into Chrissy's paled skin. Feeling for her temperature again, Alana gave a nod. I knew Chrissy, also known as Evee, would get better soon.

All of our siblings had codenames referring to Evee's evolutions. Our parents were, after all, scientist attempting to create Evee humanoids and we were part of their experiment. Don't get me wrong, they love us very much, and they weren't thrilled at having to work on their experiments on their own children, but it had to be done. They weren't supposed to have loved us at all. My brothers, sisters, and I originally didn't even have names.

We were just called by the names of our 2% eveelution selves. Flareon, Glaceon, & Evee are my eldest sisters. They are better known to society as Alana, Bianca, and Chrissy- or Evee, since she has no special powers that we know of-she was the normal type. I'm known as Leafeon since I mostly control earth type elements. Ethan's original name was Vaporeon-for his unique ability to travel and control water. My youngest brother, Espeon, or rather Freddy, has what most people would think were the coolest of all powers. But nothing is cool about having so many people's thoughts running through your mind that the feelings of someone else can't be deciphered from your own. The twins were a story all their own.

Hannah's perky, hyperactive behavior came from Jolteon's electrifying self. Georgia, on the other hand, was laid back much like any Umbreon would be. But even though the twins are as different as night and day, they would not be able to go on without the other. Aside from the Pokémon DNA planted amongst their own, they are also gifted with visions. Even I would have thought that was awesome…If I didn't have to deal with them screaming in terror of another nightmare.

But of course, that was my life. It was all our lives. It was the secret that we all had to bare with the help of no one. The one thing that kept us all detached from society, for we all knew that we are not, under any circumstances, allowed interfere with any 'outsiders'. I knew May had noticed Freddy's ability in the living room and with just that information alone, she could figure out something was up. Alana's maternity instincts kicked in, and she automatically sensed I wasn't myself. She knew the risk of having May in our home just as well as I did.

"You should go to bed. Get everyone else to sleep too." She smiled at my worried expression. "Tell them not to worry about Chrissy. She will be just fine." I smiled in return, and left to tell the others the good news.

*Back in the Living Room/May's POV*

"Chrissy is going to be better soon." Drew said to his siblings. "She just had a slight fever. Now, Alana wants us not worry, and get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us." He took Hannah & Georgia up to their rooms, but managed a tired smile just before rounding the corner. 'I'll meet you in my room.' He mouthed. I nodded and went up stairs.

Glad to be able to relax for a change, I realized just how tired I really was. 'Chrissy will be just fine' that was the last thought I had before sleep overcame me the second my head hit the pillow.


	5. The Robber

*Drew's POV*

I was having trouble sleeping with all the things going on, and I wasn't the only one. Georgia came into my room, her cheeks tear-stained. She whimpered about a nightmare she had. With her premonitions, it was always hard to tell whether or not they were just dreams. Taking her by the hand, we went downstairs, and I listened to her dream.

"We were all sleeping." She started softly, "And when we woke up, Ethan was gone. That man that you and May saw… He saw Ethan watching him take things in a bag. I woke up and looked for him, but I couldn't-" she broke into another sob. I held her in my arms, and told her to stay put while I looked for Ethan.

The sound of shattering glass made me sprint down the stairs, skipping over two at a time. I got as far as the front door when the man from the bookstore jumped the wall tugging a huge burlap sack over his shoulder. A nauseating feeling tightened my stomach, and I hurried to follow the culprit.

I called out my Flygon and mounted his back as close to the man's apartment as he could, hoping to cut him off. The wind whipped mercilessly at my face as I told Flygon to stop. _What's going on? _Flygon's mind voice rang through my mind as I dismounted him.

"Nothing to worry about," I replied. "Now, Return." My heart was racing more at the thought of losing my brother than at how fast my legs were taking me.

Within seconds I was at the man's apartment. The flower I placed the day before murmured, "You are the first to come." I let loose a heavy sigh. Only one thing I can do now. I summoned all the power I had to call vines up from the poor soil. They twisted and turned, breaking apart the door. I staggered in after taking a quick glance to make sure no one saw the abnormal scene.

The ceiling to the apartment was low with water leaks weighing it down. It was basically a large mess of paintings piled in a corner, a computer with an eBay page open, and fast-food bags scattered all over. You would think he let swinub roam free in there if not that he himself was one. The vines recoiled quickly, most likely by the fowl stench coming from within. A tall silhouette rushed in hurling the burlap sack on the grease stained coach. Ethan's navy blue hair poked out to investigate.

"You Hayden Kids are always trouble. Abominations to the world," The man scoffed while he held Ethan's wrists down. Obviously he had no idea I was there. How he knew about us was a completely unanswerable question, as we were kept secret except to the scientist that assisted my parents. This man could not be a scientist; otherwise he would be living in an area with some sanitation left, and certainly wouldn't be selling stolen paintings on eBay.

All the while, Ethan was struggling against the gruff man's grasp. He didn't know which Hayden he had in his home, or else he would be running right about now. My little brother might be small and timid, but he was the strongest. And our powers together can be extremely effective. We are grass and water types, after all.

Ethan met my eyes and knew just what to do. A long vine sprouted from my palm, and slapped the man's hand like an ivysaur's vine whip. He cried in agony, releasing Ethan from his hold. He sprang into action with the speed and voracity of a tiger shark.

By the time my sisters and Freddy got to the apartment, it was flooded knee-deep with murky water and the thief was secured to his aged, yellow couch screaming for freedom. Ethan laughed at his pleas saying that jail would be much worse than this. Alana and Bianca ran to check on Ethan's condition.

After being babied for a while, Ethan said he was just fine. "Drew and I put him in his place, didn't we bro?" His smirk was mirrored on my face. We haven't had that much fun in a really long time. The adrenalin rush was intoxicating. Next thing we knew, sirens were going off all around us. Lucky for us, Ethan doesn't only control water, but he can travel through it as well. We would all be in the comfort of our home soon.

*May's POV*

A loud crash from the living room woke me up in a second. My unadjusted eyes scanned for Drew, but he wasn't around. Feeling my way for the door, I nearly tripped over the book case.

"Ouch!" I whimpered. Finally I found the door handle and gave it a twist. The scene on the other side shocked me. The house was a complete mess; I had to watch my step so I wouldn't step on the shards of an expensive glass vase. I scurried down the stairs in search of the Haydens. There was little Georgia, staring doe eyed in a trance. She gasped back into life, nearly falling back in the process. She looked up at me yelling to find Drew and Ethan as soon as we could. Georgia explained her dream and that Drew had left to find Ethan by himself.

"The man is very mean! He has hurt tons of people just to steal paintings, and if we don't get to them soon, Drew and Ethan could get hurt too!" Her voice broke, and she gave my hand a yank, trying to get me to find the rest of her brothers and sisters.

It took a while to get to all their rooms in such a large house, but we managed. Alana, Bianca and Freddy left to find their brothers and, of course, I was the one to be stuck on baby-sitting duty. The twins looked expectantly at me for comfort. I took each one by the hand and took them to the kitchen, as I did Max so many times when he was an eight-years-old.

"Everything will be better," I told them as I set bowls of ice-cream in front of them, "You'll see." Georgia smiled and nodded in agreement, but Hannah didn't look nearly as convinced. Tears were springing from her eyes like small rivers, adding a reddish orange color to her lovely green eyes.

Georgia entwined her hand with Hannah's, and in an attempt to comfort her, whispered, "They are going to be back soon. I saw it already, the bad man's gonna be put in jail for a really long time!" I wasn't exactly sure what she meant by having seen it already, but it sent a chill through my spine. The twins bolted to the living room at the sound of footsteps.

They greeted Ethan in a tight embrace. And for the first time since I met him, he smiled. It was one of those mesmerizing grins that you can't look away from.

"Why are you guys all wet?" I asked. Ethan looked up with a smile still in place. Then he laughed a soft chuckle much like Drew's.

_'This is a little too strange for me…maybe I should go rest upstairs or something.'_ I thought to myself, but smiled to the rest of the group.

"Did the man get put in jail?!" Georgia exclaimed on a squeaky note. Ethan told us his story, obviously romanticizing some of the parts for the benefit of his younger sisters. There is no way a room could flood like that at just any pipe busting. Alana, Bianca and Freddy had gone to bed hours ago, but Drew and I hadn't had such a glorious honor.

Once his tale ended, it was around 1:00 am. I was definitely ready for some sleep, but Georgia and Hannah were still hyped up. Drew gave a quiet yawn, and tried to get them to settle down for bed. But they wouldn't give in. By the hundredth time, he sighed in defeat.

"Giving up already?" I winked playfully at him. I thought I saw a blush on his face, but he turned to Ethan too quick for me to get a proper look. He muttered that it was Ethan that got them riled up, so it should be Ethan to get them in bed.

"Let's go." He whispered, warm fingers brushing mine. He smirked and completely grabbed my hand, and tugged me to his room.

(1:30 Am)

"So…" I turned to face Drew, "I guess we can cross the thief off our list of suspects." He sensed the sorrow in my tone, and lightly patted my head. I hoped he couldn't sense the rush of warmth that his touch brought to my body.

_'Why is he being like this? Now of all times…' _The question swirled throughout my mind.

"We will find your brother, May." He whispered "I promise you, we will." Confusion, happiness, and embarrassment mixed together in my heart. _'I wonder if he can feel how fast it's beating right now…'_ I hadn't realized how close we had gotten. I turned over, letting his hand slide to the side of my cheek momentarily. Drew cleared his throat nervously as I leaned against him. His hand found a new spot on my waist, causing me to sigh at his gentle touch. The solitude of slumber was getting closer with every pulse, and I let myself to drift into its consoling arms.


End file.
